


broken, unbound, insanity

by Angeecakes23



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Absent mother, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Minecraft, Other, Single Father, their are gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeecakes23/pseuds/Angeecakes23
Summary: Philza is finally brought to his limit with the madness his sons seem to drown in, so he writes to his ex wife, goddess of war and mother to the trio.
Kudos: 21





	broken, unbound, insanity

The woman let her muddy, slanted, brown eyes trace the paper for the second time. She exhaled loudly and let her anger overcome her in a roaring blaze, her gloved hands tore the paper in half as she spun around and threw it into the small campfire. her nephrite boot kicked the bucket of water and she watched it fly through the air before tumbling to the ground.

How cant a god take care of three boys, she thought a sneer on her otherwise attractive face. Her youngest had been isolated and manipulated by a god, not just any god but the god of chaos, now Tommy was half broken and plagued by night terrors even when awake. Willbur had took a drastic descent into madness when it became clear he couldn't win the war he started and blew up his home country then killed by his own father for his crimes. Technoblade thinks he was manipulated by tommy and Willbur and let off two withers, creatures even she was cautious of letting loose and gone on a killing spree, of which tommy had barley escaped. Her boys, one a serial killer, against any kind of authority and controlled by the voices every god suffers with, another driven by madness by his own choices and dead and her youngest half broken and traumatized by his own family.

Apart of her, a weaker part, a part that walked down the aisle to the god of freedom wondered what her children looked like now. She chuckled as she realized only Technoblade would remember her now out of all her boys, after all he was almost 10 when she left in the middle of the night, divorce papers signed and left for Phil to find. It was something she had been planning for months leaving, when the voices got to loud and kept demanding massacre and battle. However something always popped up, or he did, her little Tommy that she pushed out with only Phil there to hold her hand. The weaker part of her fell in love, true love that day when she held her baby for the first time, the other parts, the strong parts, whispered off a perfect solider to follow his commander/mother into war.

Technoblade. Wilbursoot. Tommyinnit. Philza. Son, Son, Son, Husband.

They were the people she walked out on so why should she go back because they were having some issues. But, three gods together, all ready to go to war. Well that was just too good of an opportunity to miss.


End file.
